


Cinza

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Pintamos as paredes do apartamento com nosso contentar; hoje, elas se descascam. O mundo é cinza, Kris. Inclusive eu.





	Cinza

Acordo rodeado por teus braços, os mesmos que um dia me fizeram sentir o mais feliz dos homens, e toco-os como as grades de uma gaiola. Sinto a textura da pele, o cheiro do perfume, o calor humano que os anos transformaram em meu porto seguro, e suspiro de saudades mesmo que você ainda esteja aqui comigo. O hábito pesa uma tonelada sobre meus ombros; quando você for embora, serei apenas resto, desconjuntado pela perda de todas as minhas estruturas. Tic-tac, tic-tac, diz o relógio na parede do quarto — o tempo está passando.

 _Bom dia, amor,_ diz contra minha orelha, beijando minha testa, antes que se levante e vá viver sua vida e eu fique para trás, como sempre. Os dias agora são tão compridos! Chafurdo a bagunça que virou nosso pequeno recanto, comprado com o suor de nossa juventude trabalhada, e ah, como eram doces aqueles tempos... Onde eu ainda tinha energia para sair da cama e ser alguém na vida.

O espelho me mostra magro, todos os músculos que cultivei com tanto carinho, por anos, mortos pela química que também me derruba aos poucos. A palidez me assusta, assim como as olheiras, o inchaço, mas nada se compara ao efeito devastador dos cabelos idos. Já não gosto mais do meu reflexo, mas ainda assim o encaro todos os dias, na parede do quarto, à procura de um milagre que nunca chega. Ingiro os remédios, cada comprimido pesado como pedra, e me entrego ao mal-estar da droga, deitado no sofá, esperando as horas se arrastarem. Lembrando. Remoendo...

E me lembro como você me amava. Como me olhava como se eu fosse o sol, e eu fazia o mesmo, pois éramos jovens e tudo era nosso... Cada beijo era o início de uma chama e seus dedos em mim transformavam meus gemidos em fogaréu. Amávamos em silêncio, em meio aos nossos risos, gritando e escancarando, pois não tínhamos vergonha de escancarar nossa felicidade para quem quisesse vê-la. O mundo era tela branca que pintávamos com nosso contentar, hoje desbotado nas paredes desse apartamento gelado e doente. É tudo cinza, hoje. E silencioso.

Quieto como a expressão que faz minha mãe ao me buscar em casa para a dose de morte semanal.  _Você precisa ver um psicólogo,_ diz ela, às vezes com os olhos, hoje com palavras.  _Não pode deixar essa doença matar sua vontade de viver dessa maneira._ Sim, não posso, mas falhei nisso, e às vezes penso que não quero consertar este erro; mas ela não entende. Ninguém entende. Já existe tanto o que perdi, e que não pode ser recuperado, e todos agem como se não fosse nada. Não são eles que sonham vividamente com a solidão completa.

Chego em casa enjoado, cansado, abatido, e você ainda não está aqui, Kris. A casa parece um pouco mais desbotada do que antes. A mensagem no celular avisa seu paradeiro, e o  _te amo_ que faz a assinatura dói como uma facada no peito. É apenas um fantasma do  _eu te amo_ dito contra minha boca milhares de vezes em meio A sorrisos, conquistas, vitórias — do eu te amo dito enquanto ainda era verdade. Sento-me à janela, observando os carros passarem, ouvindo as buzinas, vendo as figuras pequeninas das pessoas metros abaixo, a cidade tão viva, e sou tomado pela consciência de que o mundo continuará girando quando eu parar de vez. Sou tão descartável quanto substituível. E dói. Mais do que a doença, mais do que a química, mais do que a desesperança.

A noite chega, aos poucos, e a beleza do pôr-do-sol me faz chorar um pouco. A cidade vive e, em algum lugar dela, está você, Kris, rindo, fazendo amizades, talvez beijando um outro alguém, e sabe que quase consigo imaginá-lo? Um homem belo, forte, saudável, que beija seus lábios com carinho e que cuida de você da forma que você merece. Nem consigo culpá-lo pela nossa ruína; pela minha ruína. Você merece ser feliz. Eu apenas gostaria que pudesse continuar sendo comigo; que tivéssemos mais tempo.

É tarde quando você entra em casa. Cheira a um perfume desconhecido e está corado do jeito como só a vida é capaz de fazer.  _A academia estava tão cheia hoje, amor,_ e eu compro esta desculpa, pois sei que isso o faz feliz. Nós dois sabemos que você mente, mas é como um acordo manter pelo menos a fachada, os fiapos, daquilo que costumávamos ser. E é assim que você me diz um  _vamos para a cama, meu bem, me conte como foi o seu dia,_ e eu conto o nada que me acontece, e você me beija como se ainda me amasse, e diz  _amanhã vai ser um dia melhor, meu bem. Boa noite._

E você dorme enquanto eu fico acordado, contemplando o teto, a vida, a existência. Decorando a textura de seus braços, o calor do corpo, o amor que já murchou ao nosso redor, perguntando-me se essa vai ser a última noite, se a espera pelo inevitável já está chegando ao fim, se amanhã será o dia em que você finalmente vai perceber que está perdendo tempo comigo e procurará outra pessoa. Você mergulha em sonhos tranqüilos e eu vivo mais um capítulo do meu pesadelo. E eu sinto saudades, Kris, tantas...


End file.
